


Cat Ears

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cat Ears, F/M, i swear i cant write up to 1000 words even if i try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Pleaseee, Kiri!" Makoto begs as he tries to put the cat ears on Kyoko's head, Kyoko quickly dodges and backs away."No. I'm not putting on the cat ears.""Pleaseee, just this once, Kiri?" Makoto begs again, "I'll even put on the cat ears myself!""...fine." Kyoko finally surrenders, Makoto's eyes lit up with joy."Yayy! Thank you, Kiri!" Makoto thanks as he hands Kyoko the cat ears.--------------------to which makoto gets kyoko to wear cat earsprobably gonna delete it soon, this was a random story and i dont like it
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 23





	Cat Ears

**Author's Note:**

> i think you can already tell this is kind of a shitpost (do writers use that when theyre just making a meme thing?) also why do you authors like my shitty writing, its so bad :sob:

"What should I buy for Kyoko..." Makoto mumbles as he looks through his list of Kyoko's favorite things, his students lately asked him what he's going to buy Kyoko for their upcoming anniversary, which kind of scares him since he doesn't remember telling them when was their anniversary in the first place. But nevermind that, it's been 10 years since they've dated and he needs to find the perfect gift right now. He ruffles his hair, trying to relieve the stress. "Arghh! This is hard, there's too much to choose from!"

"Maybe you can buy her this?" A store clerk asks, handing him a plastic bag. Makoto looks at the store clerk, then the bag.

"What am I supposed to do with a plastic bag?!" Makoto asks, mostly screaming.

"No, you idiot, I meant what's inside the bag." The store clerk tchs, rolling her eyes. She throws Makoto the bag and goes back to her phone. "It's free anyways, nobody wants it."

"Thanks, miss!" Makoto said as he darts out of the store, carrying the bag with him. The store clerk watches him for a second before her eyes widens.

"OH SHIT, I MEANT TO GIVE HIM ANOTHER BAG!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
"Kiri!" Makoto yells, no response. Makoto looks around, confused. "Kiri?"

_Guess she must have went somewhere,_ Makoto assumes as he peers inside the bag, he blinks a few times. _C-Cat ears?!_

"What am I supposed to do with cat ears?!" Makoto whines as he throws the bag on the ground, he looks at it for a few moments. "Wait, this is a pretty great idea..." 

"I can make Kyoko wear the cat ears!" 

"You are not going to make me wear that." Kyoko suddenly said, appearing behind him. Makoto jumps and turns around. 

"Where did you came from?!" 

"Did you not see me? I was right behind you the entire time." Kyoko sighs as she walks past Makoto, he quickly grabs the bag and pulls out the cat ears. Kyoko turns around and dodges just in time. "No." 

"Pleaseee, Kiri!" Makoto begs as he tries to put the cat ears on Kyoko's head, Kyoko quickly dodges and backs away. 

"No. I'm not putting on the cat ears." 

"Pleaseee, just this once, Kiri?" Makoto begs again, "I'll even put on the cat ears myself!"

"...fine." Kyoko finally surrenders, Makoto's eyes lit up with joy. 

"Yayy! Thank you, Kiri!" Makoto thanks as he hands Kyoko the cat ears.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
"This was a bad idea, if I knew you were going to make me wear it for the entire week, I would have refused on the spot." Kyoko mumbles as Makoto peers from the kitchen. 

"You'll get used to it, Kiri!" Makoto yells as he goes back to what he was doing. Kyoko drags herself towards Makoto and hugs him, almost dragging him down. "W-Woah!" 

Makoto suddenly stops and then grins, "Awww, Kiri, are you becoming a cat?" 

__

"...shut up." Kyoko mumbles as she buries her face against Makoto's back, Makoto chuckles and pats her head. 

__

"There there." Makoto assures as he places the clean dishes to the side.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
"Uhm, why do you have cat ears on?" A student asks, pointing to the cat ears on Kyoko's head. 

__

"Let's just say, I was dared to." Kyoko quickly responds, slightly glancing at Makoto who leans against the doorway, far enough for the students to not see him. He blows a small kiss at Kyoko who looks away, a small tint of pink on her cheeks. 

__

"So how did it go?" Makoto's students asks him as he returns, Makoto looks at them with a smile. 

__

"Wonderful, if I must say." Makoto admits, "Maybe more than wonderful, actually." 

__

**Author's Note:**

> might as well end my career, i cant even write up to 1,000 words :/


End file.
